Solo respira
by Luna Mikaelson
Summary: tiempo después de el encuentro con los Vulturi los Cullen se mudan a Alaska ,pero un día todos se van de cacería dejando la casa sola cuando llegan se encuentran con una híbrida recién nacida adoptándola Rosalie y Emmett,tiempo después los Vulturi se enteran y se la llevan que pasara e su estadía ahí,se enamora del mas frió de los vampiros pero ¡el de ella?
1. Chapter 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ellos solo algunos de los personajes son mios_

* * *

Rosalie Pov's

Regresamos de cazar habíamos ido toda la familia hasta "el chucho" nos había acompañado así que en la casa no había nadie, ahora estábamos en Alaska cerca de la casa de nuestras primas después de la visita de los Vulturi solo permanecimos un par de años en lo que arreglábamos todo y nos mudamos desgraciadamente con la mascota ahora Nessie tenia cuatro años aunque aparentaba diez(recuerden que al culminar el libro, tiene cuatro meses pero en la peli es más grande) , prácticamente habíamos llegado cuando notamos un olor extraño cerca de la casa rápidamente adoptamos nuestras posturas de ataque en ese momento soplo el viento y espera yo conozco ese aroma perfectamente así olía Nessie recién nació ohh ohh hay un hibrido en el porche de nuestra casa pero no era uno de nuestros amigos bueno nuestro único amigo hibrido Nahuel era diferente en eso algo me saco de mis pensamientos era un …llanto si claro que lo era era un llanto y de bebe corrí ,corrí tan rápido como puede y llegue al porche de la casa ahí estaba una bebe un una canasta llorando no lo pensé ni un segundo y la tome en mis brazos arrullándola para que se tranquilizara , cuando escuche gritos detrás de mi

-Rose, estás loca porque corriste así que tal si era algún loco, rose me estas escuchando-gruño este Emmet, y no claro que no lo estaba escuchando que no veía que estaba cargando a nuestra hija

-Emmett, mira estaba en la puerta la han dejado-le respondí mientras se me dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara y los demás se acercaban

-ohh Rosalie es una bebe, pero quien la habrá dejado no se percibe olor ninguno cerca excepto el de nosotros –dijo esta Esme mientras veía a mi hija

-Rosalie lo mejor será que demos parte ala autoridades y vengan por ella –dijo este Edward

-¡Que acaso estás loco Edward como les vas a dar parte a las autoridades que nos dejaron una bebe hibrida en nuestra puerta!-grite eufóricamente mientras le pasaba a mi bebe a Esme-y por ahí les dices que somos vampiros no lo crees

-Rose no es una hibrida es una bebe normal-me contestó mi hermano

-que acaso estás loco Edward claro que era una hibrida yo reconocería ese aroma en cualquier lugar así olía esta Nessie de bebe-grite

-Tranquila Rose, intervino Carlise mientras me tocaba el hombro-déjame hacerle un chequeo para comprobarlo, si es una hibrida se quedara con nosotros pero si no daremos parte, están de acuerdo los dos.

Argg claro que era un hibrida mi bebé, pero si me oponía seria mas difícil así que simplemente asentí

-Muy bien, Esme me acompañas con la niña a mi despacho-ella solo asintió

Entramos a la casa todos y me fui a sentar junto con mi osito en el sofá y me recargue en el

-Emmett yo sé que es una hibrida por qué no me creen-le susurre

-Rose, cariño es que no huele a hibrida y bueno de verdad creo que es una humana pero mírame –me tomo con sus manos mi cara -si es una hibrida nosotros seremos su padres

-Y nosotros sus tíos, respondieron al unisonó mis hermanos provocando que nos riéramos

-Ohhh espero que se quede con nosotros muero por irle a comprar ropa –dio Alice mientras daba pequeños brincos por la casa

En ese momento por fin hablo Renesmee

-Tía Rose verdad que no me vas a cambiar por ella si se queda con nosotros-dijo mientras hacia un pequeño puchero

-Claro que no mi vida tu siempre serás mi pedacito de cielo-le respondí mientras la cargaba y la llenaba debe besos hasta que se escucho un grito proveniente de la parte de arriba de la casa donde estaban Carlise, Esme y mi bebe….

Subimos rápidamente al despacho de Carlisle y ahí estaban Esme y el con una cara enorme de sorpresa

-Carlise que paso – pregunte mientras fija mi vista de su rostro al de Esme

-la niña, la niña…-tartamudeo

-la niña que Carlisle, pregunto esta Jasper

-Se transformo –dijo mientras trataba de recuperarse

-Como que ha pasado –se me adelanto por preguntar esta Alice pero de repente se fue estaba teniendo una visión provocando un gran silencio en la habitación-Ya no la veo tampoco a Rosalie ni a Emmett –susurro que quería decir eso que moriríamos

-Tranquila Rose- me dijo este Carlise que ya se había recuperado –es que grito esta Esme por que cuando estábamos revisando al niña se transformo, si se transformo en vampiro, claro ahora lo entiendo de seguro ese es su don transformarse según su deseo y cuando me vio con una inyección pensó que le haría daño y fue su forma de protegerse claro , por eso Alice ya no los puede ver y por eso tú la oliste a hibrida cuando la encontraste de seguro cuando la abrazaste se sintió segura y simplemente se transformo en una humana por eso nosotros la olíamos así-concluyo mientras se dirigía al bebe y la abrazaba-Rose ya viste si no hay nada en la canasta donde estaba la niña

-No no lo he hecho-le respondí pero al instante estaba Alice con la canasta dándomela moví un poco la cobijas y ahí me encontré con un anillo negro muy bonito y raro ala ves una pequeña nota decidí de leerla en voz alta para que todos se enterraran del contenido y el por qué nos habían dado a la niña

_CULLENS._

_Esta nota es para los que ahora tienen en sus brazos a hermosa bebe, las dos personas más afortunadas en el mundo que serán los padres de esta pequeña que la cuidara y la amaran como nosotros no pudimos hacerlo. Sabemos que ella estará bien con ustedes ya que conocemos la historia de su familia y sabemos que podrán hacerse cargo de ella e incluso defenderla y sin ningún problema por eso se las hemos dado, ámenla como nadie en el mundo ella no recordara nada de su antigua vida solo recordara desde el momento cuando estuvo en la entrada de sus casa_

_Pd: Dadle el anillo cuando tenga la edad suficiente para lo, la protegerá _

_Atte.: clan Beritelli_

Termine de leer la nota y nadie dijo ni una sola palabra quien rompió el silencio fue Carlise

-Nunca había oído la existencia de ese clan, y a juzgar por el apellido son de Italia pero de seguro tenían grandes dones borrar la memoria de alguien muy interesante –concluyo mientras se lleva una mano a la barbilla

-No importa ya es de nuestra familia, ohh mira nada más que hermosura de niña Jazz una digna Cullen –canturreo Alice mientras alzaba ala bebe y daba giros en el aire provocando que esta se riera , su risa era de lo más hermosa del mundo o lo era para mi

-Emmet por fin vamos a ser padres-le dije a mi osito mientras lo abrazaba, la niña paso de brazos a brazos que le daban la bienvenida hasta que regreso a Alice preguntó

-Bueno y como se va a llamar por que no le vamos a poder decir bebé siempre o siiiii…-esa era la pregunta clave pero yo sabía la respuesta hace mucho que la sabia pero ahora aun mas mire a Emmet a los ojo y este asintió él lo sabia hace unos años se lo había comentado

-Se va a llamar _Aurora por que como el alba al día va a llenar nuestras vidas de luz y calor _-concluí – Aurora McCarty Hale Cullen Beritelli así se llamara

-Hija que hermoso nombre le han puesto a la bebe pero no creen que son muchos apellidos-dijo esta Esme

-Si lo son pero queremos que lleve nuestros apellidos y el suyo bueno el biológico-concluí mientras abrazaba a Esme y a Carlise

-Está bien si ese es su deseo, hija que feliz me haces otra vez voy a ser abuela –

Pero en ese momento mi Aurora lloro fue pasando de brazos en brazos que trataban de consolarla, hasta que Edward intervino diciendo que lo quería era estar conmigo ese sin duda era el mejor día de mi vida


	2. Chapter 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ellos solo algunos de los personajes son mios_

* * *

Rosalie Pov's

Mi niña mi pequeña Aurora era increíble como crecía era un poco más lento que Renesmee ella si solía dormir noches enteras y despearse llorando en esos momentos agradecía por ser un vampiro que nunca dormía pues podía contemplarla por horas y horas y en cuanto a Emmet se siempre decía que era lo mejor y más sexi padre que jamás había existido, pocos meses después de la llegada de Aurora Esme nos regalo una casa para que tuviéramos mas privacidad era hermosa los arboles eran parte de la casa y la casa era parte de los arboles nos encanto aunque claro la había diseñado Esme y ella conocía mis gustos mejor que nadie nos habíamos mudado de nuevo a Forks ya que Bella extrañaba a Charlie y a nosotros sinceramente nos gustaba mucho ese lugar por que podíamos salir libremente .

Todas las mañanas después de que se despertara Aurora íbamos a la casa y era todo un show Alice la acaparaba todo el tiempo probándole cientos de vestidos un día cuando llegamos le día Alice a esta Aurora y nos saco a todos de la casa excepto a este Jasper y a Nessie cuando nos dijo que podíamos entrar ahí estaban mi bebés con un hermosos vestidos rosas en una pequeña pasearla que había sacado Alice les puso miles de vestidos a las niñas a Renesmee salía y daba vueltas lazaba besos , y en cuanto a Aurora simplemente gateaba ya que ahora parecía una niña de un año si su crecimiento era lento a comparación del de Renesmee ,ese día se le ocurrió al chucho traer a Seth y cuando vio a mi hija se quedo imprimado mi oso se puso como loco y fue necesaria todo la intervención de la familia para agarrar a Emmett para que no le hiciera daño a Seth ,tuve que hablar con el y decirle que bien Aurora no corresponderle y eso lo tranquilizo eso y unas cuantas cosas que hicimos en la noche .

En cuanto a la alimentación de Aurora ella prefería la comida en lugar de la sangre cuando era necesario ir a cazar ella simplemente se transformaba en vampiro y nos a acompañaba solía montar un campamento y llevarse unos libros o se iba a recorrer el lugar aunque cuando era bebe nos teníamos que turnar para ir a cazar.

No tardo el tiempo y mi bebe creció haciendo que Emmet le enseñara hacer bromar y muchas mas cosas y ella encantada con estar con su "Gran papa oso" como le decía cuando se juntaban ella Emmett y Jasper no había quien los parara una vez se les ocurrió la gran idea de cambiar todo los discos de Edward por funk rock y muchos mas géneros haciendo que Edward los persiguiera por toda la casa eso si siempre respetaban la casa siempre procuraban no romper nada o cuando escondieron la ropa de Jacob un día que transformo eso si fue un trauma aunque fue muy gracioso ya que Jasper le tuvo que lanzar ropa tapándose los ojos o cuando llenaron la piscina de la casa con colorante azul para que no se notara y se metió toda la nada de él "chucho" y Sam aunque a mí no me gustaba ya que la casa terminaba oliendo a perro mojado a ella le caía bien los quileutes y cuando me pidió permiso para que viniera accedí ya que me hizo una carita de las que Alice le había enseñado.

Cuando llego a su madurez fue a los 9 años dos más que Nessie ahora precia una adolecente de 17 o 18 según como se apreciara aunque su verdadera edad era de 20 ya con el paso del tiempo fue perfeccionado su don de transformarse en humana o vampiro según su gusto aún que la mayoría del tiempo permanecía como hibrida gracias a Jasper que le la entrenaba se iban de casa solos ya que un día decidió Emmet acompañarlos y casi muere al ver como entrenaba y mas como acabaña toda su ropa rota y llenos de tierra bueno en eso Alice moría ya que siempre en las mañanas llegaba a la casa con ropa nueva para Aurora así que mejor decidieron ir los dos solos con una muda de ropa para que ni a Alice, ni a Esme ni a mí nos diera un infarto si es que nos podía dar.

Por desgracia la relación entre Aurora y Nessie se enfrió y dejaron de ser las grandes amigas que eran cuando niñas a tal grado que Nessie le exigió que la llamara Renesmee en lugar de Nessie como lo hacía toda la familia aunque había días que las dos iban a la Push con sus respectivas parejas Nessie con el "chucho "y Aurora con Seth. Igualmente con Bella, Aurora no se llevaba muy bien pero nada de preocuparse por que según Bella Aurora se le iba la mano con sus bromas a Nessie aunque creo que este era el verdadero motivo del alejamiento de ella y de Nessie hacia mi hija.

En cuanto a Carlise y Esme Aurora los traía, locos más porque le encantaba estar en el jardín con Esme y remoldar cada espacio de la casa tanto la nuestra como la de ellos, Carlise se llevaba a Aurora al hospital por que según la tenía muy consentida pero no era verdad bueno tal vez un poco pero siempre tratábamos de enseñarle las cosas prácticas de la vida

El único secreto que teníamos era que después de mucha practica con Jasper Aurora había logrado "expandir" por así decirlo su don y podía transformarnos en humanos pero solo nosotros lo sabíamos eso incluye a toda la familia y Seth y la macota pero nunca lo comentábamos porque si no sería un gran peligro para ella y para nosotros así que había veces que íbamos los tres de vacaciones a la playa o todos pero como éramos muchos el efecto solo duraba un par de horas en cambio cuando solo éramos Emmett y yo duraba de dos a tres días

Nunca supimos nada de su familia biológica solo su mensaje y cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para usar y no perder el anillo se lo entregamos desde ese entonces no se lo quita salvo cuando llega a hacer alguna travesura ella siempre estuvo enterada de su pasado pero a ella no le importo mucho ya que para ella nosotros somos única familia

Y esa era mi perfecta vida con mi hija y Emmett


	3. Chapter 3

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ellos solo algunos de los personajes son mios_

* * *

Si pudieras elegir de quien enamorarte ¿lo harías? Si pudieras saber tu futuro ¿lo averiguarías? , si tendrías que renunciar a todo por ele lo harías y a tal grado de tener que dejara a tu familia lo harías aun cuando en principio era para protegerlos lo harías aunque fuera una trampa planeada por alguien a quien tu quieres como nunca pensé terminar enamorada de él,

Soy Aurora McCarty Hale Bartolini Cullen si lo sé son muchos apellidos, el primero es de mi papa Emmett McCarty Cullen el segundo de mi mama Rosalie Hale y el tercero creo que es de mi familia biológica y el tercero es de toda mi familia o clan o como lo quieran llamar los Cullen

Mi vida era un lecho de rosas pero toda rosa también tiene espinas.

Tengo una gran y hermosa familia mis padres son Emmett y Rosalie Cullen ellos son lo que más quiero en esta vida y por ellos daría todo

Tengo los dos abuelos más maravillosos que hay en este mundo

Esme Cullen, quien me llena de amor todo el tiempo y esta para mí en cualquier momento que lo necesite y con quien diseño cada espacio de esta casa y sus alrededores.

Carlisle Cullen, quien me enseña todo y de verdad todo desde lo más básico a lo más complicado me enseña a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida y mucho mas, de vez en cuando me lleva a la clínica para que conviva con los pacientes y los ayude siempre dice que tenemos que ayudar a quien lo necesiten y en eso estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Tengo cuatro tíos fantásticos

Jasper Cullen Hale quien me entrena y me aconseja, es mi tío preferido ya que con él y mi papa hacemos muchas bromas a toda la familia y hasta de los que no lo son, no hay nadie que se pueda librar de nosotros, con quien hago apuestas veo deportes me entrena et etc.. el es mi tio preferido .

Alice Cullen quien me enseña todo sobre la moda y con la que voy de compras es mi tía preferida ya que siempre me está regalando ropa y cosas y siempre soy víctima de sus constantes cambio de imagen.

Mi tío Edward Cullen quien suele jugar con migo más bien me enseña a tocar el piano y algún que otro instrumento

Y lo mejor de todo es que tengo un primo-mascota que me divierte muchisísimo, siempre te dirá algo que te sacara una sonrisa y también está dispuesto por sacarte de paseo cada vez que lo necesites (por paseo me refiero a que se transforme y te lleve en su lomo por donde se le ocurra) y por supuesto a acompañarte a saltar de acantilados, el me ayuda a entrenar cuando tío Jasper no está, él es Jacob Black , "el chucho "como le dice cariñosamente mi mama, (nótese el sarcasmo).

Y en cuanto respecta al resto de la familia bueno ellos son punto y aparte

Mi tía Isabella Cullen ella me presta uno que otro libro y nada mas aparte creo que no le caigo muy bien porque le hago muchas bromas a su hija pero que quieren que haga a si soy, y si la llamo Isabella es porque según ella la tengo que respetar como mi tía así que mejor en lugar de hablarle por Isabella solo le digo tía

Y mi prima Renesmee Cullen si los e la llamo si por que no le gusta que le diga Nessi ilógico ya que toda la familia le dice así pero no yo no puedo a ella definitiva mente no le caigo bien aunque a mi ella si porque es mi prima y es mi familia y la familia se le quiere aunque esta no te quiera a ti

Y claro mi novio Seth Clearwater el es mi lobo siempre puedo contar con el para lo que sea bueno mas bien es mi imprimación jajaja un recuerdo cuando paso eso y aunque yo era una bebe lo recuerdo perfectamente bien mi papa se enojo a tal grado que no le hablo durante un mes y fue necesario la intervención ón de todo la familia para que no le hiciera daño al pobre de Seth y bueno mi mamá uso sus encantos y lo convenció que igual y yo podía rechazarlo eso lo calmo ,eso y otras cosa que hicieron en la noche jajajaja

Esa era m iperfecta familia


	4. Chapter 4

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ellos solo algunos de los personajes son mios_

* * *

Aurora Pov's

La tenue luz del sol que se filtraba por las nubes griseases llego a mi habitación provocando que me diera en la cara, me tenía que levantar pero en serio tenía mucho sueño y quién soy yo para ir contra eso así que me tape con las sabanas y dormí más tiempo pero de repente sentí algo húmedo y frio en mi cuerpo , genial mi gran primo Jacob(nótese el sarcasmo) me había lanzado un balde de agua fría pero como diablos le había hecho para entrar si mi mamá no lo dejaba verme hasta que estuviera despierta ,claro mi tío Jasper lo había ayudado así que sin más me fui obligada a despertar

Después de suspirar me levanté y entré al baño de mi habitación me metí a la ducha esperando que se me quitara el frio estuve varios minutos en la ducha me encantaba sentir el agua en mi cuerpo por eso había obligado a mis padres que tuviéramos una piscina, cuando finalmente me termine de duchar salí con mi bata y una toalla en mi cabello y vi que en mi cama había ropa doblada

Alice pensé desde que tengo uso de memoria ella siempre me había vestido cada día de mi vida al igual que el resto de la familia me cambie rápido para que no me diera frio era una playera blanca con rayas azul marinas en forma horizontales con botones dorados en los hombros unos jeans blancos y unos zapatos de tacón a juego.

-¡Buenos días¡ -salude a mis papas mientras bajaba de las escaleras y ahí estaba mi mamá con mi desayuno aunque soy hibrida prefiero la comida humana mi desayuno eran unos waffles con miel de maple y frutos rojos con mi jugo de arándanos y pan francés deliciosos a veces me preguntaba como mi mama le hacía para prepara la comida cuando para ellos la comida les sabia a tierra mi papa le estaba ayudando a poner la comida en la mesa y mientras de daba unos besos nos sentamos a desayunar bueno yo desayune mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia una vez que termine de desayunar acompañe a mi mamá ala cocina y le platique mi incidente de la mañana me comento que con razón este Jasper haba venido en la mañana antes que Alice y por qué no paraba de sonreír y transmitir ondas de paz terminamos de guardar todo lo del desayuno y nos fuimos a la casa de mis abuelitos el camino no era muy largo solo teníamos que pasar por un pequeño riachuelo obra mia y de mi abuelita Esme y una verada Que habíamos construido el verano pasado

Cuando llegamos mis abuelitos estaban sentados en un sillón mientras leían juntos el tío Edward estaba tocando su piano y Tía Alice le enseñaba revistas a Renesmee para que viera la próxima ropa que le tenía que comprar cuando creció ella fue adoptando la misma aversión a la moda al igual que mi tía así que simplemente Alice le mostraba roa en las revistas aunque luego nos acompañaba

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron Rosalie, ahora podemos empezar con las clases –dijo mi abuelito mientras s e levantaba y me hacía señas con la cara para que lo siguiera hacia el estudio ,nostras aun no íbamos al instituto ya que solo habían pasado 20 años desde que la tía Isabella salió así que aun seguirían vivos sus conocidos y nos podrían reconocer .

Las clases consistían en un poco de biología, literatura, matemáticas, historia, idiomas etc etc... Mi abuelito siempre nos daba las clases un poco de conocimiento de medicina ya que por el momento no trabajaba así que e so lo hacía seguir en sintonía como él decía aun que al principio solía ir a trabajar en Washington pero ir y venir y yodos los días no era como muy buena idea además que no soportaba estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi abuelita Esme

Cuando terminamos me fui a la sala y ahí estaba mi papá jugando con Seth y Jacob _Guitar Hero _no sé cómo pero mi papa iba perdiendo se supone que un vampiro es ágil y veloz pero no mi papa perdía ante mi primo mascota y mi novio así que decidí hacer una pequeña broma para salvara a mi papa de la derrota me escabullí por la parte de atrás de la casa y me puse a buscar con la vista la parte posterior de la casa a hasta que finalmente encontré mi objetivo, la instalación eléctrica de la casa me transforme en vampiro y subí ala instalación la abrí con mucho cuidado y desconecté la instalación, puede oír las quejas de toda la familia segundos después volví a conectar la instalación tan rápido como pude y baje dando un brinco fue una caída perfecta ya que no produje ningún ruido, cuando entre a la casa vi que todos se preguntaban lo que había pasado bloque mis pensamientos si mi tío Edward se enteraba no me iba a ir muy bien mi tía Alice decía que era muy raro ya que nunca había pasado esto en la casa y blabla blabla hasta que dejaron de preguntarse y quedaron de revisar mañana lo que había pasado mi "Gran papa oso "reinicio el juego pero esta vez era otro al parecer era en parejas así que decidí jugar los equipos quedaron Seth y mi papa y yo con Jacob al final tuvimos que interrumpir nuestro juego para comer mi abuelita y mi mama habían preparado hot dogs que prácticamente se los devoraron Jacob y Seth después platicamos y quedamos en salir al cine los cuatro ya en la noche se tuvieron que ir por cosas de la nada me quede un rato más en la casa con la tía Alice que empezaba a planificar la próxima salida de compras

Y esa era mi vida cotidiana me despertaba ya sea por mis medios o por los de los demás, desayunaba en mi casa junto con mis papas iba a la casa de mis abuelos tomaba las lecciones con Renesmee y jugaba el resto del tiempo o salía con Seth y Jacob o iba de compras con mi tía Alice

Pero pronto todo iba a cambiar …


	5. Chapter 5

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ellos solo algunos de los personajes son mios_

* * *

Renesmee Pov's

Arrggg cada día que paso con mi queridísima prima Aurora es un suplicio desde que llego a mi vida la he odiado por qué me quito un lugar muy privilegiado en la familia se ha encargado de arrumármela no feliz con eso me ha robado el amor de mis tíos y mis abuelitos y pero sobre todo de mi tía Rose pero no suficiente con eso Jacob se la pasa más tiempo con ella que con migo pero todo eso va a cambiar muy pronto tenía un plan perfecto para sacarla de nuestras vidas y hoy lo iba a empezar a poner en marcha.

-Mamá-moví mis manos te tal forma que pareciera que estaba nerviosa si algo había aprendido estos años era a fingir y así hacer que castigaran a Aurora por mis errores-.

-Si, Renesmee ¿qué pasa cariño?-mi mama nunca por mi apodo porque no les gustaba.

-Mmmm me estaba preguntando, -mi mama movía la cabeza como dando ánimos-si puedo ir a Florida a conocer a mi abuela René –lo solté en un suspiro tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible vi su cara y ¡bingo ¡Lo había logrado.

-Este claro hija le pediré a Aurora que nos acompañe y nos transforme en humanos-dijo mi mama incomoda no no lo último que quería era ir acompañada.

-No, mama quiero ir sola–respondí mientras me sentaba en el sillón de la casa –además pienso que un tiempo a solas me serviría muy bien y solo serán cinco días-.

-Está bien y cuando quieres partir mañana mismo entere más rápido mejor-mi mama sintió.

Nos fuimos a la casa y les comentamos mis planes de viaje a la familia a esta Alice casi le da un infarto ya que según no tendría tiempo suficiente para hacerme la maleta perfecta pero no importaba yo ya tenía la ropa perfecta para mi verdadero destino seguí con mi vida normal e incluso me puse a jugar con el tío Jasper un partido de ajedrez que él me gano cuando obscureció me despedí de todos y me fui a mi casa y decidí dormir mañana sería un gran día.

Había decidido irme en un jet privado hasta Italia tomando en cuenta que de florida a Italia en un vuelo normal el tiempo era de 10 horas con 22min así que tendría el tiempo suficiente, sabía que mis padres me comprarían los boletos claro que iría a ver a mi abuela me presentaría como la hija adoptiva estaría ahí por un par de horas después tomaría el jet y me iría a Volterra resolvería mis asuntos y regresaría a Florida y volvería a ver a mi abuela todo estaba perfectamente calculado nada saldría mal .

Mis padres tal y como lo tenía planeado mis padres me compraron los boletos para Florida viaje redondo toda mi familia fue a dejarme al aeropuerto y después de una emotiva despedida entre mis padres y yo me dirijo hacia la puerta de entrada para mi vuelo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos pude sentir como los rayos del Sol penetraban por mi piel haciendo que esta desprendiera un poco de brillo pero nada como i familia que parecía un diamante recogí mis cosas y aborde un taxi rumba mi hotel en cuanto llegue me cambie de ropa de despedí de mis jeans y playera y me puse un short con unas sandalias y una blusa holgada cuando Salí les pedí a los de la recepción que me llamaran un taxi les di la dirección de la casa de René era un barrio bonito las casa estaban pintadas de las mismas tonalidades y tenían arboles.

-Ya legamos señorita son 15 dólares –me dijo el taxista mientras señalaba la casas, busque en mi bolsa mi cartera y saque el dinero baje camine hacia la entrada y toque el timbre varias veces di en dirección hacia la puerta di un suspiro se tardaban mucho en abrir hasta que oí unos pasos en dirección a la puerta por fin abrieron era un señor de mediana edad creo que era Phil, es el esposo de René.

-Buenos días estoy buscando a la señora René Dwyer-hable los mas tierna posible y con un poco de duda en mi voz.

-Quien la busca –me respondió Phil mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

-Soy Renesmee Cullen, la hija de Edward Cullen e Isabella soy su nieta –le dije mientras buscaba la foto de mis padres el día de sus boda y una de los tres se las enseño y las miro cuidadosamente no se debía de ser un genio para ver el enorme parecido entre mi padre y mío y que había sacado los ojos de mi mama.

-Pasa, ire a llamar a René –me dijo Phil mientras me devolvía las fotos entre a su casa era muy linda estaba decorada con cuentos de fotos y coas me dirigió la sala y me senté espere uso minutos y por fin llego mi abuela.

-hola, soy Renesmee y soy tu nieta –me presente mientras dirigía i ira a mi abuela ella en lugar de un saludo como el mío Me abrazo y empezó a gritar de la emoción.

Estuvimos un rato platicando y le conté acerca de nuestra vida bueno algunas coas le dije que me habían adoptado que nos mudamos contantemente ya que transferían mucha mi abuela y balblabalabla cuando cayó la noche me despedí y le dije que regresaría después.

Me fui corriendo ya que i tomaba un taxi me demoraría y tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto.

Saque mi pequeña maleta que había preparado días antes baje a la dirección y hable con el gerente dándole instrucciones que si me llamaban le dijeran que había salido y regresaba en la noche y así sucesivamente diera excusas y que entraran a hacer mi cuarto y que nadie tenía que saber que me fui del hotel le di un fajo de billetes de 100 dorales para que no hablara.

Salí del hotel y corrí me detuve unos cuantos metros antes del aeropuerto y tome un taxi para que pareciera normal llegue y me registre tome el jet y simplemente dormí hasta que alguien me despertó así que decidí repasar mentalmente lo que tenia quehacer por fin había llegado a mi destino al salir del aeropuerto de Volterra a corrí vampíricamente hasta que llegue ala castillo de los Vulturi

Volterra.

Entre al castillo y fui atendida por un ahumada de seguro se quería convertir pero terminaría siendo el postre por fortuna empezaba a obscurecer así que podría salir sin ningún problema me había cambiado de ropa en el jet ya no traía mi vestido ahora era unos jeans obscuros con una blusa color rojo y un saco negro y unos tacones a juego por fin abrieron las puertas y vi a quien necesitaba Aro Vulturi

Camine tan rápido como pude y lo salude

-Renesmee Cullen, que es lo que te trae por aquí y tus padres –me recibió Aro mientras se levantaba de su trono y venia hacia mi dirección

-He venido porque creo que conozco a alguien que te puede interesar -respondí mientras me dirigía hacia el que tenía una cara de duda-¿puedo?- pregunte mientras trataba de poner mi mano en su mejilla el simplemente asintió y le mostré TODO, TODO lo que mi prima podía hacer, le mostré cuando salíamos de vacaciones y nos transformaba como habíamos decidido no decir nada y parte de su vida , sus entrenamientos con el tío Jasper y claro está mi petición cuando termine ,Aro tenia los ojos tan grandes de la emoción que daba risa puede ver que había funcionado mi plan ya que en esos ojos se podía ver el deseo el deseo de poseer a mi prima.

-Espera un momento pequeña-me dijo yo simplemente asentí y se fui con sus hermanos estuvieron platicando por un largo tiempo hasta que por fin hablaron.

- ¿Cuál es la decisión correcta?- pregunto Aro a sus dos hermanos sentados alado de él en la sala de los tronos irónico sabia que lo que más quería era ver a mi prima.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.. Aro- contesto Caius –Sera de gran utilidad en la guardia Marco simplemente asintió por lo que me habían comentado mi familia siempre parecía estaba aburrido y tenían razón, pero no no podían decidir tan pronto así que los interrumpí.

-No no pueden decidir tan rápido tengo que regresar a Forks y mi tía Alice lo vería y se podrían preparar tiene que ser de imprevisto, ellos no saben que estoy aquí-finalice

-Está bien querida Renesmee así será haremos esta excepción porque la información que nos has dado es muy valiosa-respondí este Aro suspire aliviada ahora solo tenía que regresar y actuar normalmente

- Jane..- ordeno de forma tranquila a la pequeña joven que se encontraba parada a su izquierda, me reí por debajo ya que Vladimir el del clan rumano les tenía un lindo apodo las brujas gemelas

-Si maestro- respondió dando un paso hacia adelante

-Escolta a Renesmee a la salida –le ordeno Aro esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza

-Pero puedo hacer una petición mas que no pase de este mes –el asintió conforme el la quería tan pronto como fuera posible -Adiós Aro los espero muy pronto en Forks

Y sin más Salí del gran castillo Vulturi tan feliz incluso podría bailar pero no tenía que regresar a Florida, tome mi jet y en unas cuantas horas estuve de nuevo en Florida prendí mi celular ya que no quería que nadie me interrumpiera durante mi estadía en Ítala y vi que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de mi papá así que decidí quelas contestaría en cuanto bajara del jet regrese al hotel y me cambie de ropa ice las llamadas correspondientes con mi papa que se puso como loco preguntando que por que no había contestado simplemente le dije que necesitaba tiempo a solas y no quería que me interrumpieran los dos días restantes fui con René a la playa ahora no había excusa para que no fuera me platico acerca de mi mama y como era de niña y me hizo prometerle que volvería y claro que lo haría una noche que regrese al hotel busque centros de relajación en la afueras de florida y encontré uno perfecto llame y les dije que si llegaban a ir personas preguntando por mi esos días dijeran que si había estado al principio me preguntaron por qué tendrían que hacer eso y simplemente les respondí que tendrían su recompensa ahora tenía mi cuartada les pagaría cinco mil dólares por eso pero que era eso si por fin me libaría de mi prima Aurora

Regrese a Foks y seguí con mi vida normal pero cada día estaba más ansiosa por que vinieran los Vulturi ….

* * *

Bueno a qui les dejo otro capitulo se los adelanto por que la próxima semana no voy a poder por que me voy de vacaciones

Porfavor déjenme Review acerca de como les parece la historia


	6. Chapter 6

Aurora Pov

Renesmee había regresado de su viaje todos fueron a recogerla al aeropuerto excepto yo sabía que muy bien que yo no era su persona favorita en el mundo así que mejor no fui y Salí con Seth al cine vimos unas películas de comedia romántica de seguro les pareció raro ver a dos chicos de no más de 17 años comprar casi toda la comida y que vieran 3 películas seguidas pero aun mas como es que tenían el dinero suficiente pero eso no nos importaba cuanto terminó la tercera película salimos del cine y dimos una vuelta en plaza aunque no fue muy buna idea ya que muchas chicas se acercaban a pedirle su número y a coquetearle haciendo que me sintiera incomoda y el les hacía caso que era lo pero aunque sospechaba que lo hacía para darme celos pero jajajajaja le salió mal ya que en un momento me separe de el unos chicos me coquetearon provocando que Seth se enojara y saliéramos cuando finalmente salmos de la plaza vimos que ya había obscurecido así que decidimos regresar a la casa a Seth ya se le había pasado el enojo así que me subí a su moto y me encantaba sentir el aire frió sobre mi piel y ala ves sentirme caliente por estar con mi lobo llegamos a la casa en media hora o eso creo cuando entramos a la casa todos estaban reunidos mientras Renesmee el contaba cómo le había gustado estar con su abuela no quise interrumpir y me junto a la cocina con Seth por un vaso de agua me senté en la mesa que había en la cocina y tome mi vaso con agua Seth se acerco y no puede resistirlo de di un gran beso bueno varios me encantaba sentir su piel cálida junto a la mia sus labios pero alguien tosió y nos tuvimos que separar , era mi tía Alice que nos miraba divertidamente

-Chicos recuerden, que tenemos un lector de mentes en la casa-dijo divertidamente mi tía Alice mientras yo me sonrojaba como un verdadero tomate

-Emm mejor me voy Aura, nos vemos mañana está bien, -contesto Seth mas apenado que yo simplemente asentí

-Bueno tía yo ya me voy les puedes avisar a mis papas por favor-dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta ,hasta que me surgió un pregunta-Oye tía como es que sabias que Seth y yo buenos nos estábamos besando si no hacíamos ruido ¿Acaso tuviste una visón o cómo?

-oh no Aurora tu sabes muy bien que no te logro ver muy bien al menos que estés completamente como vampiro y aun menos cuando estas con Seth y eso es casi todo el tiempo ,se podría decir que fue una casualidad- respondió divertidamente

-Bueno tía Alice parce que el destino hoy estuvo de tu lado no lo crees-respondí ya que pocas cosas le pasaban por sorpresa claro que solo muy pocas ya que cuando una ve el futuro-pero en serio le puedes avisar a mis papas que me adelanto a la casa

-Oh si claro Aurora y no te preocupes no voy a decir nada, salvo claro con una condición claro está-respondió casi en risas

Pare en seco que cual condición

-Cual tía- respondí tímidamente

-Hay Aurora preguntas como si fuera un tormento estar conmigo ,solo quiero una salida de compras y no tengo a nadie que me acompañe y mañana Jasper se va de caza con Carlise –respondió como si estuviera sufriendo

-Ohhh eso claro tía mañana vamos pero a ti te toca avisarle a mi mamá está bien-

-Si claro va mañana te quiero aquí las ocho –concluyo mientras daba pequeños brincos por la sala

Recorrimos prácticamente todo el centro comercial

-Por favor, un descanso-supliqué sentándome al tiempo que dejaba en el piso las bolsas. Habíamos comprado casi en todas las tiendas, estaba agotada.

-Vamos Aurora, solo unas tiendas más-

-Estoy agotada tía en serio pareciera que nunca has comprado cuando lo haces cada semana –respondí mientas trataba de recuperar aire

-Ash Aura cuando hablas así te pareces a Emmet-dio mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi

-tía pues soy su hija pero en serio ya casi terminamos verdad –

-Si solo una tienda más tengo que comprar algo

Sin más que decir me levante subimos a la segunda planta entramos a Victoria's Secret tía Alice parecía un remolino pues aventaba todas las prendas que le gustaban dios sabe para qué quería tantas bueno las quería para Jasper

-Vamos aurora busca algo para ti –asentí y recorrí cada sección había de todo encajes, aplicaciones pero una en especial e gusto era negro de encaje y en el brassier había una pequeña aplicación roja me imagine en él–muy lindo aurora has aprendido muy bien de mi de seguro a Seth le va a encantar-me sorprendí no había pensado en eso pero bien lo podría usar en una linda ocasión con Seth.

La tía Alice pago y nos fuimos a la casa ya había obscurecido por lo cual la tía pudo manejar rápido sin que nos parara la policía el trayecto duro alrededor de quinde minutos

Nos estacionamos en la entrada de la casa con todas las bolsas fuimos entrando poco a poco con las bolsas cuando finalmente entramos ahí estaba toda la familia cruzada de manos

-Muy bien Alice, Aurora acaso se compraron todo el centro comercial les he dicho que no compren demasiado y menos en un mismo lugar así llama mucho la atención

-lo siento Carlise pero es que necesitaba ropa y es que entre ustedes y sus competencias se acaba muy rápido –dijo la tía Alice tratando de justificarse y haciendo un puchero

-Alice Cullen deja de a hacer esa cara, está bien pero solo esta vez si sigues así no odre contigo y Aurora-

Después del sermón por parte de mi abuelo y mi tío todos nos fuimos a descansar.


	7. Chapter 7

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

Estábamos en la playa de la Push junto con Jake y Seth Renesmee nos alcanzaría más tarde ya que estaba visitando a Charlie junto con mis tíos todos estamos ahí disfrutando de la ocasión

-Seth hermano pensé ya no venias porque te has tardado tanto, ohhh va veo has traído a Aura-nos saludo Quil mientas devorada una hamburguesa

-hola Quil Y Claire donde la dejaste -lo salude ya que ellos siempre estaban juntos

-Esta con Emily terminado de prepara la comida para la noche -

Oh si cierto que hoy s e reúnen los del consejo, pobre Emily de seguro estará muerta con tanto que tiene que cocinar para ustedes iré a ver si puedo ayudar- respondí mientras soltaba la mano de Seth y me dirigía rumbo a la casa de Emily

-No Aura tu no vas a ningún lado sin mí -me susurro al oído Seth haciendo que sintiera que mi corazón se detuviera y latiera como un caballo desbocado

-Esta bien entonces vamos los dos-el asintió si algo me encantaba era ir los dos abrazados por todos lados nos dirigimos a la casa de Emily

* * *

Volterra

-Hermanos creo que ya e s tiempo de hacer nuestra visita a nuestro amigo Carlise no lo creen -hablo el líder Vulturi

-Así es hermano ya es hora-respondió el vampiro rubio al que todos consideraban el mas sádico

-Llamemos a la guardia entonces -respondió el castaño

* * *

-Seth no ya tu ganas -respondí mientras me escondía detrás de la mesa, cuando llegamos alas casa de Emily nos ofrecimos a preparar los panques pero por extrañas razones habíamos terminado en una guerra de harina huevos etc la cual Seth había ganado por sus grandes manos agarraba as harina así que lo único que pudimos hacer tanto Emily como Claire era aceptar nuestra derrota

-Genial ahora quiero mi premio-dijo Seth con victorioso encarne una ceja cual premio -si quiero un beso Aura

-Hey no acordamos nada de premios -respondí pero ya era muy tarde podía sentir sus reparación junto con la mia pero algo nos irrumpió

-Aurora nos tenemos que ir Ahora dijo mi tío Edward muy tenso

-Pero que pasa por que están tan alterados tío -pregunte mientras posaba mi mirada en la cara de mi tía estoy segura que si podía llorar lo estaría haciendo

-En la casa lo hablaremos-fue lo único que dijo.

-está bien nada mas déjame despedirme de los chicos

-no nos vamos ahora -grito mientras me agarraba del brazo

-Tío relájate m estas lastimando aunque sea déjame cambiar de ropa mira como estoy-respondí tratándome de zafar de su agarre

-Lo siento Aurora está bien pero date prisa -dijo mientras se pellizcaba el tabique nasal algo no andaba bien mi tío jamás me había tratado así me transforme e n vampiro y cambie rápido de ropa ya ni traía mi vestido de encaje azul ahora traía unos Jena s rosas claro con una playera blanca con un moño negro en el centro y unos tenis rosas cuando baje mi tío esta hablando con Seth rápidamente que apenas si se podía entender lo que decían

-Esta bien Seth te vemos en la casa adate prisa por qué no te esperemos

-Ya estoy lista tío, adiós Seth nos vemos después

Salimos de la casa de Emily y nos subimos en el volvo de mi tío el camino fue muy pesado ya que nadie decía nada

En cuanto entramos a la casa, toda mi familia se encontraba en la sala.

-Mama, papa que pasa quien se murió -pregunte siendo lo único que se me pasaba por la mente ya que nunca los había de esta manera, pero nadie me respondió

-¿Ahora si me pueden decir que es lo que sucede?-Pregunto esta Renesmee desesperada entonces ella tampoco sabía lo que pasaba

Tía Alice se acercó a Renesmee

-Chicas quiero que se tomen esto con mucha calma, por favor-dijo mi abuela tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible

-Los Vulturi vienen-contesto tía Alice en un susurro como si tuviera miedo a miedo a decirlo en voz alta como si todo fuera una pesadilla un sueño del cual quiera despertar

-¿Qué?-pregunté sin poder creerlo,-¿qué es lo que quieren? ¿Porqué vienen nuevamente?-comencé a preguntar

-¿Pero que viste tía? -pregunto Renesmee mientras le empezaban a recorrer las lagrimas por sus mejillas

-Solo vi cuando tomaban la decisión y llamaban a la guardia nada más Pero lo que si podemos asegurar es que nos quieran tomar desprevenidos-respondió mi tía mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

-Tal vez no vienen a pelear, puede ser que solamente vienen a ver si no he usado problemas, o como va mi crecimiento, -dijo Renesmee segura como si eso fuera verdad y tal vez tenia la razón solo venían a echar un vistazo a su crecimiento

-Pero aun así tenemos que estar preparados

-Ahora ya es muy tarde para llamar a nuestros aliados-se escuchó la voz de Alice.

El silencio se apodera de la casa como un fantasma de desolación y desesperanza nadie se atrevía decir ninguna sola a palabra, cuando a los lejos se escucho el aullido de lobos

Tocaron la puerta y mi abuela fue abrir ya ninguno sabia lo que pasaba bien, las voces provenientes de la planta baja se escuchaban preocupas, alteradas e incluso con miedo entraron ala casa y en lugar de ver a las dos figuras esperadas eran tres, Sam, Jake y Seth las que estaban subiendo las escaleras para la sala cuando por estaba en la sala hablo Sam

-Carlise que pasa, Seth nos comento que había problemas-

-Hola Sam, bueno no sabemos bien si hay problemas recuerdan a los vampiros de la ultima vez -hablo mia vuelo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible

-Los italianos, los que querían matar a Nessie

-Si ellos pues al parecer mañana vendrán-

-Y que es lo que quieren

-no lo sabemos, pero lo mejor es estar preparados

-Gracias Carlise, nos prepararemos

Después de varios minutos hablando lo que iba a pasar mañana Sam se despidió al igual que los chicos ya que tenían que preparase por lo que había escuchado los más jóvenes se quedarían en la reserva y solo irían al claro de ser necesario, Charlie se iría ahí durante el encuentro, pero había algo que no había pensado que pasaría con migo así que decidí preguntar

-Abuelo y que pasara conmigo

-Como Aurora no te entiendo ellos lo unico que saben de ti es que te adoptamos nada más-

-No, me refiero a eso si no como me tendré que presentar como vampiro, hibrida o humana obviamente esa última está descartada, pero…-me quede muda como si me hubieran robado las palabras

-No había pensado en eso pero lo mejor será que estés como hibrida ya que eso es lo que eres-

-Hijos lo mejor será que nos vayamos ahora mismo en al claro para preparara todo como es debido

-esa bien Carlise, pero necesitamos tiempo para arreglar algunas cosas- respondió mi tía Alice y por cosas se refería a nuestro atuendo

-Alice este no es el momento

-Vamos Carlise tenemos que usar la ropa apropiada por cualquier cosa que surja ya que no puedo ver nada no sabré si hay un enfrentamiento o no y lo mejor será estar cómodos

-está bien tienes quince minutos ni una más-contesto mi abuelo y eso era cierto teníamos que estar tan cómodos como pudiéramos

Renesmee Pov

Oh, si por fin los Vulturi vendrán por mi querida prima Aurora por fin no la tendré que soportar ni un día más lo más seguro es que se quedara ahí para siempre si es que antes no la matan la usaran de conejillo de indias o esos sería muy bueno además si son rápidos solo dos semanas s e tardaron en venir .Cuando la Tía Alice llamo a mi papa pensé que me habían descubierto pero no y cuando llegamos a la casa de verdad que hice la actuación de mi vida pronto me libaría de el tal como lo planea todo iba perfecto cuando mi prima pregunto cómo tenía que estar le quise decir que no importaba pues ellos sabían la verdad bloque cada pensamiento que tuve la tía Alice nos dio ropa como la de la otra vez por cualquier cosa ya que no podía ver nada aunque ella pensaba que habría una pelea pero no solo venían a hacer una adquisición


	8. Chapter 8

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ellos solo algunos de los personajes son mios_

* * *

Aurora Pov

Todo esto era una clase de Déjà vu para la familia estábamos en aquel claro donde se habían librado tantas batallas y encuentros no muy agradables .En la mañana apenas los rayos del sol habían salido todos nos dirigimos ala parte de en medio del claro mis abuelos estaban en el centro a su izquierda estaban mi tío Edward e Isabella con Renesmee en medio ala derecha de mis abuelos estábamos mi papa mi mama y yo al igual que Renesmee en el centro a un lado de nosotros mi tío Jasper y Alice

Estuvimos esperando a que llegaran pero no tuvimos que esperar mucho, ya que unas diez capas negras se hicieron presentes saliendo del bosque. Caminaban con elegancia y perfección, yo solo los miré con miedo y espere a que llegaran hasta nosotros mí tía Isabella extendió su escudo a cada miembro de la familia. El silencio se apodero del claro pronto tres de los vampiros se quitaron las capas dejando ver su piel nívea y sus ojos carmesí provocándome escalofríos

-¡Carlisle! Amigo, que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo-dijo Aro con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Aro, ¿qué los trae por aquí?-preguntó mi abuelo yendo directamente al grano sin nada de titubeos.

-Solo hemos venido a hacerles una simple visita eso es todo -respondió simplemente.

-Ohh Carlise veo que has añadido un nuevo miembro a tu familia –dijo mientras fijaba sus ojos en mi con cierto brillo, mi mama se puso delante de mí en posición de ataque pero antes de que cualquiera hablara, la manada llegó de entre los árboles y se posiciono frente a nosotros, lo cual hizo que Aro retrocediera y que los vampiros se pusieran en posición de ataque. Segundos después Aro les hizo una señal y los vampiros se relajaron, pero en ningún momento se quitaron el gorro de sus capas. Seth se situó junto a mí y Jake junto con Renesmee ambos tenían erizado su lomo me temí que Seth escuchara lo que Aro me dijo

-Así es Aro ella es nuestra nieta Aurora, es hija de Rosalie y Emmett-respondió mi abuelo tratando de tranquilizar las cosas-pero aun no nos has dicho el motivo de tu visita

-Hemos venido a ver el crecimiento de Renesmee pero antes quisiera conocer a tu nieta si es posible –contesto con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

Mire a mi abuelo asustada el simplemente asintió camine entre mi familia en dirección hacia Aro detrás de mi venia mi mama y mi papa

-Hola Aro-salude lo más tranquila posible el me extendió su mano sabia lo que eso significaba voltee a ver a mis papa y pude ver en ellos la angustia pero no dijeron nada suspire y bloque todos mis pensamientos acerca de lo que podía hacer mientras ponía mi mano junto la suya

La sonrisa de Aro aprecio en su rostro.

-Tranquilos no venimos para pelear-tardó unos segundos,-venimos por ti Renesmee-

Suspire mientras retiraba la mano de Aro y me incorporaba en donde estaba mi familia la tía Isabella respiraba entrecortadamente mientras miraba con horror la posibilidad de perder a su hija

-Por ella si bueno ese el plan inicial pero ahora…-vacilo mientras se dirigía a sus hermanos

-Ahora que Aro responde ahora que-preguntó mi papa mientras se posicionaba en frente mío y de mi madre de forma protectora

En ese instante salieron mas capas negras del bosque, estábamos rodeados. Nosotros éramos muy pocos aun contando a los lobos, no había forma de derrotarlos y que todos saliéramos ilesos. No quería que se iniciara una batalla. Pero ya era muy tarde todos se encontraban en posición de ataque, listos para comenzar a pelear. No quería que le hicieran daño a mi familia, ni a la manada, ni mucho menos a Seth, tenía que hacer algo y pronto. Los Vulturi comenzaron a quitarse las capas, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa, y su mirada sed de venganza, sin duda alguna nos derrotarían, y lo peor, acabarían con nosotros. Sé que mi familia no dejaría que nos llevaran arriesgarían todo con tal que eso no pasara

-Vaya que familia tan llena de dones, pero ahora ya no queremos a Renesmee sino también a tu hija-respondió Aro mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa de deseo en la cara

-Jamás escuchaste Aro jamás- respondieron mi padre y mi tío en un gruñido

Cuando terminaron de decir eso Aro levanto la mano y todas las capas negras se abalanzaron contra de nosotros

Empezamos a pelar en esos momentos de verdad quería transformarme en vampiro pero no podía si Aro lo vea me querría aun mas logre esquivar a unos vampiros mas no los mate esa idea no me agradaba del todo cuando pude librarme de ellos vi que eran muchos no podríamos con todos mire a mi alrededor y pude ver como a mi mama la sujetaba del cuello un vampiro alto y fuerte y como un lobo se retorcía del dolor corrí tan rápido como pude y le propicie una patada al vampiro que tenia a mi mama pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo alguien me agarro por la cintura haciendo que rodara varios metros en el suelo acaso iba a morir cerré mis ojos esperando mi muerte pero un lobo color arena el cual sabía perfectamente que era Seth me lo quito de encima estaban pelando no puede mas no dejaría que ni madre ni mi novio murieran por mi culpa me levante y trate de impedirlo pero no me fue muy bien ya que otra vez me derribaron a lo lejos escuche una risa sarcástica claro solo había una persona que podía detener esto y ese era Aro Vulturi corí rápidamente pero una chica me detuvo.

-Aro, Aro llévame, me voy con ustedes, pero termina con esto, no les hagas daño a mi familia-dije desesperadamente mientras señalaba en dirección de mi mamá y Seth tratando que no se me salieran las lágrimas

-¿Segura que quieres irte con nosotros?-preguntó divertidamente.

-Si, si me voy con ustedes, pero por favor dejen a mi familia solo eso te pido solo eso-le suplique mientras miraba aquellas escenas donde mi familia y amigos luchaban por mi y por mi prima poniendo sus vida en peligro

Aro me vio por unos segundos al ver que por fin había conseguido lo que quería.

-Alto-levantó su mano nuevamente.

Todo se quedó en silencio, los Vulturi ya habían capturado a gran parte de mi familia, sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y en algunos lo tenían en con los brazos a punto de arrancárselos, no podían moverse. Algunos licántropos se encontraban en el suelo, los habían lastimado y podo por mi maldita culpa.

-Aurora ya tomo su decisión se va con nosotros queridos amigos –dijo mientras soltaban a mi familia y a los licántropos

-¡NO! Eso nunca-escuche como mi madre lloraba y corría hacia nuestra dirección pero fue detenida por varios vampiros inmovilizando completamente hasta que una chica rubia la miraba fijamente haciendo que segundos después se empezara a retorcer de dolor

-No , no Aro déjala has que paren por favor déjala –gritaba mientras me llevaba las manos la boca el simplemente dijo Jane y mi mamá se reincorporó porque diablos mi tía no había puesto su escudo en ella ,claro como era yo y no su hija pero vamos si gracias a mi mamá Renesmee estaba viva corrí hacia ella esta sería una clase de despedida corrí hacia donde se encontraba, junté mi frente con la suya,

-Estaré bien, mamá lo prometo -dije mientras le daba un gran abrazo y le daba un beso en su mejilla segundos después sentí un abrazo aun mas fuerte –Tranquilo mi "Gran papa oso" voy a estar bien lo prometo además soy más fuerte de lo que ellos piensan –le dije en un susurro para que solo él me escuchará el me beso la coronilla y me dio una gran brazo que quise que durara para siempre. Segundos después dos vampiros me tomaron cada quien de un brazo y me alejaron de mis padres, Demetri y Heidi los conocía gracias a las descripciones que me había dado mi abuelo en una de nuestras lecciones. No quería dejarlos, no quería irme con ellos, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? En mis manos estaba la salvación de mi familia, la de Seth la de mis amigos. Mi familia me veía con tristeza y desolación, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía verlos así, me hacía ver débil delante de los Vulturi y eso era lo último que quería

-Tengan por seguro que cuidaremos de Aurora, sabemos lo que significa ella para ustedes-dijo Aro mientras me llevaban delante de él.

-No, dejaré que se la llevaran-escuché una voz muy conocida ese era Seth cuanto mire para atrás vi que este ahora se encontraba en su fase humana, dando grandes zancadas hacia nosotros. Pero un joven vampiro, el mismo que me tenía agarrada hace unos segundos atrás, lo tomo por el cuello a velocidad vampírica.

-Ni se te ocurra acertarte a ella perro-dijo Demetri mientras lo tiraba al suelo y le daba un golpe en las costillas para que la misma chica rubia de hace un rato le infligiera dolor-así no eres tan fuerte, ¿o sí?-preguntó aquel vampiro, Seth intento moverse pero le fue imposible, pero qué diablos porque mi tía no sacaba su escudo.

-Noooooooooo, déjenlo por favor-grite con todas mis fuerzas zafándome de una vez por todas de Heidi corrí hacia la dirección de Seth para ayudarlo Aro no dijo ni una sola palabra simplemente vio a la chica rubia como si tan solo con la mirada le diera una orden

-ALEC!- el tono de la chica rubia resultaba un poco molesto hacia el chico, este corrió más rápido, y me tomo por la cintura provocando que ambos rodáramos por el suelo impidiéndome llegar a Seth

-cálmate y será más fácil- me susurro al oído haciéndome estremecer-O quieres que matemos a tu mascota-dijo sarcásticamente, me estremecí eso no nunca perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Seth

Mi corazón se escuchaba agitado provocando que aquel chico me pegara a el bruscamente para que me incorporara sin más me llevo a sus filas esta vez no solo él me tenia agarrada sino otros cuatro vampiros mas.

-Vaya que final tan más conmovedor pero solo es eso un final, ahora ya hemos tenido lo que buscamos- por fin hablo este Aro levantando su mano haciendo que los vampiros que aun tenían a mi familia los soltaran

-No se les ocurra seguirnos Carlisle ya que si lo hacen la matamos-hablo el anciano rubio provocando que mi familia se estremeciera.

Mire hacia atrás y pude ver a mi familia ni siquiera me habían dejado despedirme de ellos trate de zafarme de los vampiros pero lo único que provoque fue aquel castaño me pegara más a su cuerpo.

Sin más nos retiramos y empezamos a corre bueno ellos ya que yo seguía agarrada cuando estuvimos a una distancia considerable me soltaron

-Jane, Alec ustedes la cuidaran durante el trayecto a Volterra-ordeno Aro

-Si maestro-respondió a regañadientes la vampira rubia.-Vamos síguenos el camino es largo y no sabemos si lo soportaras, Alec-llamo al chico que se parecía mucho a ella

-Que pasa Jane-

-Ayudadla- dijo arrogantemente a su hermano, este vino a mí en velocidad vampírica

- Puedo sola gracias- refunfuñe lo último que quería era la ayuda de ellos dije mientras me incorporaba y pasaba delante de ellos mostrándoles que podía recorrer el camino de un continente a otro.

El camino estuvo silencioso, después de horas corriendo no pude mas tenía que parar pues a un seguía como hibrida y mi parte humana lo necesitaba y no me iba a trasformar.

- ¿podríamos parar? Por favor no me siento bien–pedí mientras me ponía de rodillas y trataba de recuperar aire

Jane rodo los ojos y prosiguió.

- No habías dicho que podías sola? hibrida- dijo Jane mientras encarnaba una ceja en ademan de superioridad

De verdad no me sentía bien la vista me empezaba a fallar algo que nunca me había pasado, me pesaba la vista , no podía enfocar ni mover los ojos, y empezaba a ver algo así como puntitos de colores perdía las pocas energías que tenia y el cuerpo me pesaba impidiéndome seguir o incluso pararme

-Alec, creo que deberías hacerle un favor a esta… - fue lo último que escuche pues las fuerzas abandonaron mi cuerpo….


	9. Chapter 9

_Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco y me di cuenta que ya a son estaba en mi habitación entonces era verdad todo la visita de los Vulturi, la pelea, el que yo había aceptado irme con ellos a cambio de que los dejara en paz, todo fue verdad ahora había dos pares de ojos color carmesí en frene de mi mirándome tan profundamente que sentía que me traspasaban el silencio solo duro unos pocos segundos._

_-Por fin has despertado anda levante, los maestros quieren hablar contigo-respondió el vampiro castaño mientras se levantaba del sillón en donde estaban su gemela-Anda, apúrate, hibrida- gritó desesperado_

_Simplemente suspire eso era el trato yo me venía con ellos y ellos dejaban en paz a mi familia me levante y me puse mis zapatos caminamos entre los obscuros pasillos del gran castillo Vulturi mientras ellos me pisaban los talones por fin llegamos al salón indicado y cuando entramos ellos desapreciaron para posicionarse a un lado de los tronos, ahora me encontraba frente a los tronos de aquellos tan respetados personajes en el mundo vampírico_

_-Aurora, bienvenida Volterra me alegra que ya hayas despertado nos tenias muy preocupados-me saludo Aro mientras se dirigía hacia mi dirección _

_No sabía que contestarle no simplemente por todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo si no porque no recorva que me había pasado _

_-¿Qué me paso?-pregunte_

_-Te has desmayado mientras regresábamos a Volterra, querida-hablo Aro con cierta nota de preocupación en su voz, desmayado jamás me había pasado eso es mas nunca me había enfermado-pero lo bueno es que ya te encuentras mejor no es así-._

_-Si eso creo-dije sin ganas _

_-Excelente, excelente ahora podremos empezar-dijo divertidamente como si se tratara de un juego de niños el cual el seria el ganador._

_-Empezar ¿Qué?, Aro aún no me has dicho por que trajiste aquí y __qué es lo que quieres de mi-pregunte sin más rodeos tenía que saberlo _

_-En serio crees que no sabemos de tu magnifico don, mi querida Aurora-eso me tomo completamente de sorpresa como él lo sabía si nadie ha excepción de la familia lo sabía y siempre hemos sido muy cuidadosos, pero quería asegurarme primero de lo que estaba hablando, antes de decir cualquier otra cosa._

_-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté inocentemente _

_-Lo sabemos todo, Queridos colegas esta hibrida posee el don de trasformase en vampira o humana según su deseo-dijo mientras se dirija a la guardia y a sus hermanos-O acaso me equivoco querida-_

_-Si….Si, estas en lo correcto -estaba a punto de decir que está equivocado pero que iba a ganar con eso nada absolutamente nada._

_-pero lo mas impresiónate no es eso colegas si no que también lo puede hacer en otras personas-dijo mientras e rodeaba cual cazador a su presa _

_Los murmullos entre la guardia se hicieron presentes una vez que Aro termino de hablar este alzo la mano y volvió a reinar el silencio en la habitación._

_-Que lo demuestre-me ordeno este Cayo_

_-Aurora querida por favor-me invito Aro con un movimiento de mano para que transformara suspire que mas me quedaba cerré mis ojos y me concentre los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ahora era vampira todo se había intensificado_

_-Que tal si nos enseñas un poco mas de tu magnifico don transformando a alguien de la guardia querida _

_-No lo se Aro.. no estoy segura si funcionaria …-el levanto una ceja en forma durativa- digo lo he hecho unas ocasiones pero mmm es con mi familia _

_-Oh no te preocupes Aurora querida ya veras que funcionara perfectamente _

_-Y cuando termine me podre ir?-pregunte_

_-Si ese es tu deseo_

_-cuando empezamos-dije firmemente todo en la guardia ase quedaron viéndome al ser tan directa pero que querían entre más pronto terminara este asunto mas rápido estaría en mi casa porque ese el nuevo trato ¿no?_

_-Tranquila querida mientras descansa un poco un doctor vendrá a visitarte __y cuando te termine de revisar iras de compras, necesitas ropa nueva, accesorios que se yo- el anciano se volteo y junto las manos meditando. - te acompañara Alec, así te cuidara mejor ya que en tus condiciones.. Prepárense- El muchacho al escuchar esto, cambio su sonrisa por una arrogante cara de seriedad. Paso de largo frente a la chica, pero esta no lo siguió._

_- Que esperas? Camina!- me reprocho mientras se dirigía a la salida _

_Ella rodo los ojos y se fue con el._

_Al salir vi que una carro ya nos esperaba para llevarnos al centro comercial y gracias al cielo era un día nublado así no habría necesidad que se pusiera el gorro de su capa si de por si con la pura capa ya llamaba la atención con la capa no quería ni imaginarme como seria,_

_Al llegar al centro comercial, muchas chicas se le quedaron viendo. Muchas le pedían su teléfono cosa que me pareció muy divertido al ver la expresión de su cara y las miles de veces que decía que usaba pupilentes para explicar el color carmín de sus ojos pero aun así no podía evitarme sentir mal compras, eso era cosa de mi tía Alice cosas que ya no haría por un largo tiempo en lo que esto acabara una lagrima solitaria se escapo rodando por mi mejilla sin que me diera cuenta pero algo frio la tomo_

_-Deja de llorar tenemos que comprar las cosa que necesites no soporto estar aquí-me dijo tan frio como una roca_

_-Pero porque si se ve que eres todo un Casanova- le dije un tanto divertida poniéndome en frete de el algo que lo tomo por sorpresa_

_- Acaso estas celosa?- me dijo siguiéndome el juego pero él se me acercó tomándome por la cintura y pegándome a el provocando la mirada de sus fans si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría bien pero bien muerta y bajo tierra cortesía de ellas_

_-Hey ¿ qué haces? Aléjate de mí o quieres que termine siendo linchada por todas esas-le dije mientras le señalaba con la mirada sus fans que nos miraban_

_- La idea no me desagrada pero el maestro se enojaría conmigo y en cuanto a ellas no te preocupes por eso vengo yo, para protegerte- alce una ceja lo que el soltó una imperceptible risa y seguimos caminado por e centro, pero algo que Aurora no se daba cuenta es que no solo miraban a Alec si no también a ella pues era muy guapa con esos ojos azules cual mar y el cabello castaño claro calleándole despreocupadamente por la espalda _

_Y después de varias horas de comprar lo "necesario" o lo que a ella le había gustado pasaron por una tienda de Victoria's Secret que se acordó de que no tenia ropa intima lo cual se paró en seco cosa que Alce paso por desapercibida solo por unos segundos pues igual que ella se parto ene seco _

_-Necesito entrar aquí tu quédate afuera ok-le dije lo mas sería posible pues si entraba con el no podría volver a mirarlo ala cara _

_-lo siento hibridita pero te tengo que acompañar a todos lados no vaya ser que te quieras escapar-solté un pequeño gruñí/bufido._

_Entre lo más rápido a la tienda y otra vez los recuerdos se vinieron a mi cabeza cual tsunami y recordé a mi tía Alice y la vez en la que compramos ropa para ocasiones especiales y para mi desgracia el mismo conjunto que había comprado estaba ahí tome rápidamente varios conjuntos y pijamas y salimos pero mi parte humana hizo de las suyas mi estomago empezó a rugir provocando una mirada rara por parte de Alec _

_-tengo hambre podemos ir por comida-le dije _

_-Acaso no ves el menú hay cientos de opciones que tal esa rubio o aquel moreno –me dijo sarcásticamente_

_-No, no me refiero a esa "comida", yo quiero -le dije mitras señalaba el área de comida _

_-En ese caso anda vamos por "comida normal de humanos simple y sencilla"-_

_Pedimos más bien yo pedí una ensalada y pasta y Alec se quedo en el local esperando la comida mientras yo buscaba un lugar entre toda la gente hasta que finalmente halle uno y en lo que esperaba a Alec un chico castaño se me acercó _

_-Hola preciosa, serias tan amable de darme tu numero, quizás podamos salir un día- le guiño el ojo- provocándome una risita a veces se me olvidaba el hecho que al ser parte vampira atraía varios chicos involuntariamente pero vamos sui estaría aquí por tiempo indefinido al menos podría Salí de vez en cuando y divertirme ¿no? Asique le seguí corriente _

_-Claro por qué no tienes en donde apuntar-el asintió y se sentó en la mesa-Sabes soy nueva aquí y no conozco a mucha gente pero lo más importante no se dé lugares en donde divertirme tu me podrías ayudar en ese aspecto ¿no?-le dije mientras evocaba una sonrisa _

_-Claro hermosa cuando quieras-_

_Y así me la pase varios minutos hablando con aquel chico. Una vez que Alec tuvo en sus manos la comida de aquella hibrida no pudo sentir nauseas al ver lo que se iba a comer se habían demorado tanto para eso recorrió con la mirada el lugar atiborrado de gente hasta que finalmente hallo ala hibrida sentada muy divertidamente con castaño camino rápidamente hacia a ella y pudo escuchar como se quedaban de acuerdo apara volverse a ver_

_-Aquí esta tu comida linda-le dijo armoniosamente provocando una mirada de confusión por parte de ambos_

_-Linda?-pregunto el castaño_

_-Si linda-le contesto el vampiro acercándose a Aurora que aun seguía en shock por como la había llamado Alec_

_-Espera desde cuando soy linda para ti y aun más importante quien te dijo que me podías llamar así –le dijo mientras de una sacudida se quitaba la mano de el de su hombro _

_-Nos vamos –y sin mas tomo la tomo del brazo y la jalo fuera del mal con las bolsas _

_-Pero que te pasa? acaso estas loco? Porque me sacas de esa forma? –le grite en cuanto estábamos afuera del mall_

_- Ahora no puedes tener vida social, entiende pronto serás parte de nosotros y nosotros no tenemos vida social-le recalco fríamente mientras entraban al auto_

_-Pero yo solo estaré aquí mientras dure el experimente una vez terminado me ire de aquí tan rápido como pueda y espero nunca volverlos a ver y no soy propiedad de ustedes entiendes? Gemelo brujo-le dije tan fríamente como podía _

_-como me has llamado –me dijo lleno de ira_

_-Gemelo brujo acaso no sabías que yodos los llaman así a tu hermana y a ti –le dije inocentemente_

_-Escúchame muy hibrida no voy a permitirte que me vuelvas a llamara si nunca mas y no te hago daño or que el amo se enfadaría solo por eso entendiste_

_El resto del camino no nos dirigimos ni una sola palabra reino el silencio cosa que agradecí por que no quería hablar con alguien como el al llegar al recepcionista tomo las bolsas y las llevo a mi habitación la misma en la que había despertado esa mañana desapareció Alec por completo_

_-Aquí están tus cosas cualquier cosa que necesites házmelo saber-me dijo de verdad que esa chica era amable ojala no se terminara convirtiendo en el postre al igual que Gianna al ultima recepcionista_

_-gracias ….-_

_-Regina –me contesto con una sonrisa_

_Gracias Regina yo soy Aurora –le dije extendiendo mi mano lo cual ella correspondió_

_-Si lo se eres de lo único que se habla en el castillo bueno adiós –me dijo al ver mi cara de confusión y sorpresa por lo que me dijo _

_Y una vez que se fue no pude más me derrumbe se que prometí que sería fuerte y no lloraría pero no puedo esto es más grande que mi ahora estoy en Volterra lejos de mi familia a la espera de que me usen cual conejillo de indias para que se yo me subí a la cama y llore llore como nunca lo había hecho hasta quedarme profundamente dormida pero si algo sabia es que les daría lo que ellos quisieran todo contar de irme a de ahí y nunca permitiría que me vieran llorar se los debía a ellos y a mi familia porque ellos me habían criado para ser fuerte a pesar de todo y de todos ….._

* * *

_Estoy viva se que me odian (lo se XD) por que no he actualizado en mucho mucho mucho mucho tiempo pero es que no se siempre que empezaba a escribir el capitulo pamm me salia ideas de otra de mis historias y bueno lo deje muy abandonado bueno aqui esta despues de tanto tiempo_

_Y como recompensa ustedes decidirán para que querrán los Vulturi a Aurora y como quieren que descubran a Reneesme _

_Bueno eso es todo y actualizare cada semana lo prometo _


End file.
